Rest, my Half-flying Blue-Bird
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: Dethroning Zeus was not a plan one could call successful and truly are the leading deities supporting the cause are punished, one of them being is his own wife, Hera, chained upon the sky for the relief of his pride. Nonetheless, a figure soon arrived, her own son Hephaestus, to whom she had sinned, freed her? Reviews are truly appreciated! Lots of love!


Author's Note: As I went to the dark abyss that is Greek Mythology, kidding! Upon my research, I have stumbled upon this rather summarized myth to which I am astonished of, considering of the past this two characters have and somehow would I like to highlight it as quite the peak of reconciliation and perhaps of a new start pass all known woes. By every line, as this would only have two characters in it, comes a new perspective. To 'Her' first then to 'Him'.

Nonetheless, truly are you all aware by now of the characters. Could it be just me, nonetheless, I have come to realize [well, not recently but a year already for it] that all religion are almost quite the same. Even the mythology with their tales and somehow I could see, from the Christian's God, as they call him their Father, he had this persona of everlasting love which looks like Hera to Zeus, loving unconditionally even when sinned. And that he would always forgive those who have sinned him, much like to me, is Hephaestus within this plot.

Reviews are truly appreciated and lots of love!

* * *

Shame would be all that could escort her grievance. To then dry her tears as she weeps with her frame dangling like a slave who have wronged his master. Dethroning him meant more time she could then spend with her husband, to then have no worries as to what may come when he goes upon errands that take days before he is to return home, only knowing soon that…

Heaving out a sigh, her muscles tire being chained upon the pale blue sky, her tears that nourished the clouds, having them heavier beneath her. Certainly, a display tormenting her image. Never would she be in denial of his rage, come along had she expected him to be never appeased with an apology should their plan truly fail and should he be seduced would his face carry disgust. Nonetheless, though she may be Queen would she rather be dethroned or be punished as a man, something she truly dread of, than be scarred with an embarrassment she now carries. As though all forms of clothing had been stripped out for the comedy of her King and of mortals who should have been worshipping her, rather than of making stories soon and even paintings, remarking this day. _Would there soon come a time to where she is never to be painted foolish by many? As the mad lady within the nuthouse she made her home as? Could she truly be blamed? True, were her intentions selfish as to pursuing such motive yet does she deserve this?_

Upon the grinning feature of light, to where a silhouette figure had her low gaze ascending, to remark as to whether it may be an individual to loosen what had her imprisoned or liken of Prometheus would she had to suffer further from a sin she dared not to commit once more. _Would it even be called a sin to when all a wife could ever do would be of having her husband alone?_

Nonetheless, upon her surprise, to which had her muscles stiff more than of what bounds her still, was the deity known for what his hands are able to tinker, forging them with greater means for those who are in need of it. Truly had she adorn witnessing his creations imitated by mortals in need to suffice their deficiency. Would his revenge come forth to when she is most vulnerable? _She had never been a good mother nor a nurturing one for that matter and his fury had more fuel than of Zeus'._

Clanging were the chains as they dangle to their sources, its linked series of metal falling from the sky to which had her eyes closed, only to realize, upon enlightenment by sight was she freed? Perhaps one could never fathom how dearly astonishing the revelation were for a woman who have sinned against her own son yet be, by then, forgiven?

"You liberated me from what captivated the essence of mobility…"

"I did." He replied monotonously, confused with his knitted eyebrows, cleaning up his axe and the scene as he was bothered not of Hera's reaction.

"You liberated me… why? I thought you would be feasting with the gods in heavens above for this. Are you not glad?"

"Because it is not within my heart to plant seeds of fury to when one is able to forgive. Perhaps it is something I have had from you considering on how you could still love a man such as our King."

* * *

Soon an embrace, a tight one for that matter yet as warm as the flames that would accompany him by the night, had his axe dropped; for safety purposes, considering his Queen have embraced him. Truly were tears damping his oil-greased clothing yet the woman was wavered not, and heaven knows it was their first bodily contact ages upon his birth. Soon enough, would he reciprocate the dear form of affection, becoming their foremost memory together, loving at pacified.

"I thought you are to hate me eternally. I wish I would have been the one who made the move…"

"Hush now, mother," rubbing her back with his course hands, settling her to the ground the clouds have become from their embrace, "I understand now why you have acted like that before. Truly were you young, unable to somehow manage your temper from the dream you aspire of having a family liken of Oceanus, devoted only to his wife, that is why I am created, born living to somehow correct it, is it not?"

"Yes..." her tears still visible as she tried to hinder it from falling with her hand. _If only could he take out a handkerchief for her yet his was already occupied by his sweat from the day's work._ "I was rather young, that is true, and with motive contemplating my jealousy against our King, yet I have realized, to then use a child to take vengeance, I would not like to raise my child amid all known conflict…"

Within this moment, he went on and embrace her in return, taking her fully to his muscular arms, tightly making her warm to when she is to whisper, meekly by her tears erupting; "Will you forgive me, my baby?"

He must admit he became flustered being called truly now as her son, a man whom a mother could even love, he was in the highest heavens and to it had he agreed. Promises of becoming a better mother began to be the theme of her thoughts, explaining it so vividly against his ear, earning so a smile by his visage.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Since I am created for revenge, could I then at least punch Zeus by his face?" Mischief drooling in his mind to which had only the queen rather worried than of excited, much to his dismay.

"Hephy.. is it all right if I call you Hephy?" Giddy like a little lass she is beside him, having him to only nod. _Irresistibly mischievous like him too, no doubt._

"He might harm you, might make you impaled or so… I do not want my baby to get hurt." Her voice seems to go as soft as of a baby's as her arms were once more enveloping him to comfort.

Giving the lady a wink as they headed out straight to the King's headquarters, where he is residing, he spoke with a hearty laughter,

"It will be worth it."


End file.
